


Observations

by K_booklover98



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 19:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11516298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_booklover98/pseuds/K_booklover98
Summary: Draco can deny it all he wants, but Harry knows the truth.





	Observations

**Author's Note:**

> Was scrolling through my drarry feed on instagram and came up with this.

Draco won't admit it, but Harry knows. He likes to think he knows everything, but Draco knows better. Draco is very closed off, and doesn't easily open up to just anyone. 

So, what the hell does Potter know when every Friday night he insists on watching a RomCom, because he states they're Draco's favorite? Or how he always makes sure to buy the cheddar bags of popcorn, and the peanut M&M's, because "Really, Potter, is there any other kind?" 

~ 

And Draco has no clue what Harry is talking about when he says Draco wakes up early every Saturday morning to make breakfast. Harry thinks it's because he secretly likes to cook. "Don't we have a house-elf for that?" Draco will sneer. But sometimes, if Harry wakes up early enough, he'll catch Draco hanging up an apron, or wiping a dash of flour off his nose. 

And no one makes biscuits the way Draco does. It's just a fact. 

~ 

Draco will always deny having a soft spot for kids. "They're messy and unreliable. Why would anyone _willingly_ have them?" But Harry doesn't miss the way he looks at Rose when Harry babysits her. And Teddy absolutely adores his cousin. Draco has a heart of gold, and Harry knows who the kids presents from "Santa" are really from. 

~ 

Draco may not be as prejudice as he once was, but he still hates "muggle technology". Can't stand it. 

But Harry knows better. 

He notices that Draco can't leave his cellphone alone for five minutes. He notices that he constantly has the wireless playing in the background. Draco thinks Harry doesn't notice that while Harry is away at work Draco sits at home binge watching his favorite tv show. Doesn't he know there's a "continue watching" section, and Harry can't stand soap operas? 

"There's only two people on the account, Draco." 

He denies it every single time. 

~ 

Draco doesn't get the point of tattoos. He thinks they're pointless and probably too painful to be worth anything. 

He, after all, still has a faded dark mark on his forearm. 

However, the day Harry comes home with a dragon tattoo wrapped around his upper arm, Draco can't seem to take his eyes off of it. 

"You win this round, Potter." 

Harry smirks. 

~ 

Draco hates muggle travel. "Ever heard of floo powder? Or this great thing called apparition?" 

But whenever Harry suggests they take a trip somewhere, Draco is always the one to suggest going the muggle way. 

"Are we taking the motorcycle?" 

Harry smirks every time. "I thought you hated that thing." 

Draco sniffs. "I am not fond of that metal box you call a car. However, I _may_ enjoy the occasional ride on your godfathers motorcar-bike-thing." 

Then Harry will laugh and say "Draco, I just need to go to the store. It's around the corner, we can just walk." 

They take the bike every single time. 

~ 

"I hate you." he says one night will cuddling with Harry on the couch. 

Harry only chuckles, kissing Draco's forehead as they continue watching the RomCom that's playing before them. 

"Love you too." 

Because Harry knows that Draco really does love him. 

Even if he isn't ready to admit it yet.


End file.
